Improbable Race
'This time, the remaining contestants are split into four teams. Each must complete a long race across Wawanakwa, through Boney Island, and back. Afterwards, the campers must dress up and act as each other. One camper plans another's elimination when his team loses, to the sadness of his girlfriend and the start of an important alliance.' Plot Act 1 - An Alliteration Annoyance A nice, quiet afternoon at the sea that the contestants were taking advantage of by swimming and surfing was interrupted by Chris' loud megaphone, calling them to dinner. The food was as usual, but the atmosphere wasn't, at least not at the Killer Bass table, as Geoff was talking about an awesome party he threw, where Harold was one of the guests. Courtney didn't want to listen, and Duncan explained it was probably about his visit last night in his underwear. This prompted Geoff to tell another story about Harold pranking him with a tutu, which everyone at the table started laughing about, with the exception of Courtney. At the same time, the Screaming Gopher table and its diners were bored out of their minds from Lindsay talking about make-up. Thankfully, Chris soon popped in to describe the challenge, at what point Beth remarked on Owen's lack of existence. The host explained that the new intern had headed back to Playa De Losers to comfort Sadie. He then gathered the contestants to the beach where he explained to them the challenge and split them into four teams for a race around Wawanakwa and Boney Island. Each team had five members - A, B, C, D and E. A would've had to raft down a river and a waterfall. When they reached B, the two could've chosen out of four vehicles to ride through the island. At the next checkpoint, B would've met C to canoe to Boney Island, where members D and E would've been waiting. From there, D and E would've carried C on a stretcher across the beach until the final leg of the race, where either D or E would've run through Boney Island to the top of the mountain, at what point they would've hang glided back to Wawanakwa Island to finish. The four teams the contestants were split into had names of impossible shapes to annoy the Nerds that lost last time. *'The Round Rectangles (RR)' - Bridgette, Trent, Heather, Harold, and Ezekiel. *'The Oval Octagons (O2)' - Duncan, Leshawna, Noah, Lindsay, and Eva. *'The Circular Cubes (CC)' - Katie, Izzy, Gwen, Geoff, and Tyler. *'The Asymmetrical Parallels (AP)' - Beth, DJ, Courtney, Justin, and Cody. While the Round Rectangles had some inner team conflict (what with Heather stealing Ezekiel's bling last time), as did the Oval Octagons (Leshawna mad at Noah's laziness), the Circular Cubes and the Asymmetrical Parallels got along just fine (how could you not with such happy members like Geoff and Cody). Act 2 - The Horrors Outdoor'ors Bridgette, Duncan, Katie and Beth had volunteered for the rafting, but were slightly doubting their choice. As soon as the race started, Duncan beat Beth in a paddle war, raced ahead and flipped Katie's raft, along with the girl herself, over. During this, Bridgette had paddled far ahead. After falling from the waterfall on her path, she made it to the next leg of the challenge first. Reluctant at first, she didn't want to ride a motorcycle with Trent to the next stop, but found herself trusting the musician and getting on. Duncan was next down the waterfall, and Leshawna snapped at him for that, to which the delinquent replied, making the wrong choice of insulting her weight. Some time after the pair had left on the dual bicycle, Katie reached the beach, only to be scared out of her mind when Izzy decided to go with the unicycle, and even though the crazy girl could ride it well, she did ride it'' very fast. Finally, DJ saw Beth and they had to choose the tricycle, falling far behind due to the slowness of the vehicle. Bridgette and Trent, after nearly hitting both Bunny and Chef, reached the canoes where Heather was waiting for the musician. When they had started paddling off, Gwen and Izzy followed, after the crazy girl had arrived with Katie, leaving only Courtney and Noah on the beach. Soon Leshawna and Duncan made it, and the loudmouth quickly pushed her and Noah's canoe into the water, but as soon as the bookworm refused to paddle, she straightened him out, in a good way. Right as Noah started to try and win, DJ and Beth had finally reached Courtney on their tricycle, so her and DJ could finally move on. But the CIT's jubilance was short-lived, because as they were gaining on Izzy and Gwen, the crazy girl decided to play shark, sneaking up DJ and scaring him. The gentle giant swam back towards Wawanakwa, with an angry Courtney following. First starting the stretcher race were the Round Rectangles, and Heather, on the stretcher, couldn't help but complain about the slow speed Ezekiel and Harold were carrying her. Next on their way to the next leg of the race were Geoff and Tyler, with Gwen being carried. Courtney and DJ arrived shortly after, so the CIT got onto the stretcher and Cody and Justin carried her away. Last to leave the spot were Eva, Lindsay and Noah, both of the lightweights on the stretcher. The fitness buff quickly caught up with the two teams behind, urging Justin to carry Cody in addition to Courtney. Neither Tyler nor Geoff could do something similar, so them and Gwen fell behind. Meanwhile, Ezekiel was first into the forest, closely followed by Eva. Soon after, Cody arrived, and ran into a tree, the same tree, in fact, that Tyler ran into upon getting there. The four ran and battled their way through the forest (with comic results), while their teammates waiting anxiously at the finish line. Surprisingly, Cody made it on top of the mountain first, and hang glided off, narrowly escaping the clutches of Eva, who had followed him shortly after. The fitness buff also grabbed a glider, although she wasn't nearly as light as the geek, so he made it over the finish first. Instead of pummeling him, though, Eva congratulated Cody for beating her. Soon after, Ezekiel and Tyler made it onto Cranium Mountain. Hang gliding off, Tyler fell straight into the water and swam back to Boney Island to get a canoe, while Ezekiel got pecked by a flock of seagulls, then nearly eaten by a shark as soon as he let go of the glider. Luckily, his jock friend had just paddled close enough to hit the shark and stuff a paddle in its mouth. The Asymmetrical Parallels won first place in a come-from-behind victory. O2 came in second, RR in third place, and CC in last. Chris instructs everyone to clean up. Act 3 - The Doppelganger Contest The follow-up challenge was for everyone to do impressions of someone else on the island (see below). When the voting took place, Geoff was voted off, much to the surprise of most of the campers. Bridgette tearfully said good-bye, and her friends comforted her. It was revealed later that night, by Heather, that Courtney was the one behind it to spite Harold, starting the CIT's vengeful warpath. Votes *'Katie: Geoff *'Izzy: '''Gwen *'Gwen: 'Izzy *'Geoff: 'Katie *'Tyler: 'Izzy *'Beth: 'Geoff *'DJ: 'Izzy *'Courtney: 'Geoff *'Justin: 'Geoff *'Cody: 'Geoff ... *Geoff: 5 *Izzy: 3 *Katie: 1 *Gwen: 1 Cosplays Girls: Boys: Quotes *'Raccoon - (Chico's, though not named yet, first quote) "im in ur garbage, stealin yur leftovrs" *'Raccoon' - "im in ur outhouse, usin up all ur film" *'Noah '- "Okay, I've had it to here. No one has a sense of humor, no one has any interest in any activity I like, and most of them lack a full brain. It's like a wise old message board poster once said, 'The more people I meet, the more I love my computer'." Confessional Catch Phrases 1. We don't discriminate 2. Never out at sea, because we get seasick 3. Would look bad in a tutu 4. Would have leveled a gnome assassin instead 5. Never got to go to Playa Des Losers 6. Come chat, carefully close 7. It's not what's for dinner 8. Its get lonely when the campers are doing the challenges 9. We be terrified to do it too 10. Courtney's venting space 11. Preparing itself 12. Oh no wheels to speak of 13. With a special surprise guest 14. In last place, since it cannot move 15. Impossible to dissuade to 16. Venting on Heavy 17. Sick of these comments yet? 18. Never had a seagull in here 19. Does a fine impression of a shack 20. Does a fine impression of a changing station too 21. Does a good impression of a wooden monument 22. We're not telling you who it is, nyah nyah nyah Trivia *TKN would like to say that cutting the fin off of sharks is tragically a real poaching practice, and wasn't aware of it when Izzy did it for humor, so he'd like to let everyone know he apologizes for this. *This challenge starts Courtney's quest for revenge on Harold. *Ezekiel hating the outdoors begins on this challenge. *Leshawna confronts Noah on his attitude, and he lightens up from being so cynical (but not entirely). *This episode marks the first official appearance of Chico the Raccoon (not named yet). *The reason the challenge is called "Improbable" Race is because all of the teams are named after something that is geometrically impossible. *This is the only episode of the season where Gwen recieves a vote against her. **The vote against her was cast by Izzy. *Heather and Duncan got the lowest cosplay scores of 8 and 6 respectively. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Gallery Raccoon.png|a furst apeerance? i has it! TDC_Izzy_Katie.jpg|Izzy and Katie on the unicycle Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes